Power Outage
by TheSpookster
Summary: A sudden power outage leaves two Snow Wood boys a little chilled, but they still have each other. Fluffy JeffxTony


**Just some innocent JeffTony fluff. I'm trash right now, even though I haven't even gotten to Threed in EarthBound.**

 **(I got EB and EBB on the WiiU for Christmas whoooo)**

 **Well, these two are just the cutest. This story can take place prior or after the events of EarthBound, whatever you prefer.**

 **I don't own EarthBound or the MOTHER series. If I did, I would go to every DCMC and Runaway Five concert ever.**

* * *

In the town of Winters, snow was obviously a common occurrence.

Tony stared wondrously at the flakes lazily circling in the sky. He had always been fascinated in snow, even though he was always surrounded by it. Especially at night. The brown-haired boy loved to watch the beautiful white snowflakes against the hazy black and blue sky.

"Hypnotized by the snow?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"I guess you could say that," Tony sighed, spinning to look at the only thing in the world he liked more than snow. Jeff was working on… something… at his small work bench, as he always did at night. Tony had no idea if his best friend even slept at night. Well, that _was_ a concern, until Tony nagged at him "Lights out!" at 11 p.m.

"Well, you're going to see a lot of it. I heard there's going to be a blizzard tonight," Jeff said as he reached for a screwdriver.

"Aha, that's cool!" Tony laughed.

Jeff snickered. "That's the most overused pun in the entire town."

Tony pouted a little. "I wasn't even intending on making a pun… but whatever…" He walked over to Jeff's table, glancing at the spare parts and tools sprawled out. "What are you building?"

Jeff paused for a minute, looked at his materials, and suddenly threw his hands up in the air. "I honestly have no idea!" he laughed.

Tony smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Classic Jeff. Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. You better do the same soon."

"I will, I will." Jeff exhaled.

Tony left for the bathroom, while Jeff began tinkering with his tools again. He began to work on a sort of Rust Promoter in the shape of a gun, and internally named it a "Saltwater Gun". Not the most creative name, but, hey, inventors have to start somewhere. Besides, Jeff was rather proud of his handiwork so far.

Meanwhile, the weather began to really pickup outside. The snow began falling at a more intense rate, turning into a blizzard. Jeff was tempted to move his work bench away from the window, as he could feel a draft coming through.

"Rats…" Jeff muttered as he inspected the window. A small crack was visible under the windowsill, letting in a cold breeze. Jeff didn't have any caulk at the moment, so he opted to let it be for the night. The majority of the room was still warm, thanks to the heater, and while Jeff's bed was unfortunately near the window, he could deal with it for the time being.

As he went back to working on his project, he began to think about Tony's insistence of his bedtime. Tony was always telling him to get to bed at a decent time, and wouldn't go to bed himself unless Jeff was asleep. It could sometimes get irritating, especially when Jeff was making a breakthrough in his inventions, but he knew Tony was just looking out for him.

 _Tony…_

Jeff could feel himself internally sigh when thinking of his best friend's name. He always wondered why the brunet fused over him so much (Not that he minded, of course). Tony was always helping him, whether with school work or inventions or even straitening his bow tie. Tony even had a small handkerchief he always kept in his vest, and used it to clean Jeff's glasses when he though they "looked dirty".

Jeff couldn't ask for a better friend, especially in his rather lonely life.

The blonde always felt odd thinking about Tony. He felt butterflies in his stomach, especially recently, and he had no idea why.

Pondering such things made Jeff completely forget what he was working on. His Saltwater Gun was already finished, of course, without the actually saltwater in it yet. He'd have to get that in the morning.

 _Well, at least I'm done._ He thought to himself solemnly as he put his pajamas on. _I can get to bed at a decent time for once. That'll make Tony happy._

 _ **CRACK!**_

Then the power went out.

Jeff caught off guard for a split second. He almost stumbled out of his chair in surprise, but was able to keep his balance. He adjusted his glasses and reached for a small flashlight on his desk. He beamed his light around the pitch-black room. All the lights were out, even his and Tony's table lamp on the desk between their beds, and the small flashing light on their heater.

 _The heater…_

Jeff rushed over (or as fast as he could rush) to the heater and put his hand over it. No warm air was seeping through it.

"Well, this is going to be a cool night." Jeff thought out loud.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Jeff?" Tony's voice quietly squeaked. "Can you open the door? It's so dark I can't see the lock…"

"Yeah. I'm coming," Jeff walked over to the door and opened it. He didn't expect Tony to almost fall on top of him.

"Waagh! Sorry Jeff!" Tony apologized in a hurried tone as Jeff steadied the two of them. "I-I-I was leaning against the door…" The brown-haired boy was glad Jeff couldn't see his face, which was beat-red.

"It's fine, Tony," Jeff reassured. "I still have my flashlight, so we can see." The blonde lifted his flashlight to meet their faces, which were inches apart.

Neither of them moved for a few long seconds, not even Jeff's arm, which was wrapped around Tony's waist, still holding him up. The brunet made a small squeaking noise, not in pain, but Jeff released him anyway.

 _Th-that was so close…_ Tony thought to himself quickly. Now he knew as a fact, not even Apple Kid was as red as he was.

The two stood in silence again, until Jeff cleared his throat. "Sorry about the temperature in here… it's kinda cold…" Internally, the glasses-wearing boy was anything _but_ cold, but he tried to keep himself calm. "The heater shut off and there's a crack in the window… and I have no way to fix either in these circumstances…"

"It's fine, Jeff." Tony said a little too meekly. "Well, not that fine, actually. When the power went out, I talked to Maxwell as he helped me upstairs. He said the blizzard knocked the power out… or… something. He said the earliest it will be fixed is tomorrow…"

"Oh, well, I guess all we can do is go to bed, I guess." Jeff sighed. He shined his flashlight in a trail towards their beds. The pair walked over to them and flopped down on their respective mattresses.

After a few moments Tony yelped. "Oh, yes, I feel the cold now." He sat up in his bed for a second and then dove under his covers.

Jeff, whose momentary embarrassment had vanished, felt the cold head on. The breeze was making its way through the window even more vigorously. He shakily turned off his flashlight and placed it on the table beside their beds.

Tony stuck his head out of his comforter. "Oh, dear, Jeff. You're near that window, aren't you?" he said empathetically. "You're going to catch a cold tonight!" He sighed and loosened himself from the covers. "Come here, Jeff."

Jeff started at the vague for of Tony opening the covers to his bed. He felt his cheeks heat up again. "Are you sure?"

Tony shifted a little. He knew offering something like this to his best friend was rather rash and uncalled for. Considering Tony couldn't even be in the same room as his blonde-haired crush without blushing up a storm. But he couldn't let his friend get sick over something like this.

"Please, Jeff… I-I don't want to get cold either." Tony felt himself whine.

 _Of course he's gotta use that voice of his…_ Jeff contemplated to himself. "Alright, I'm coming…"

"Oh, marvelous!" Tony said with glee. He scooted over as Jeff clumsily staggered over to the bed, feeling his way around. He finally sat next to Tony as the brunet wrapped his comforter around the two of them. The bed was small, only a twin-sized, and Jeff doubted they could both even lie down in it.

The pair instead sat for a while, staring at each other. Neither was sure what to do at first. Until Tony said "I don't think you sleep with your glasses on, do you?"

"U-Uh… oh, yeah," stuttered Jeff. How stupid of him.

Tony smiled and reached for his friend's face, carefully pulling off his glasses and putting them aside on the table for him. "I'll clean them for you tomorrow. Will that be alright?" Tony asked innocently.

"Heh? Oh, suit yourself…" Jeff sighed quietly. Tony's right hand was still on Jeff's cheek, and he felt the inventor getting warm.

"I think we should try and sleep now, alright?" Tony whispered, removing his hand.

All Jeff could do was nod. The two descended onto the pillows Tony had put there. Both faced each other in silence. All that could be heard was the faint sound of wind outside.

…

"…Tony? Are you asleep?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, not yet."

"I-I just wanted to tell you something." Jeff reached his hand out and laced his fingers through Tony's.

Tony felt himself getting light-headed. "Oh? What is that?"

Jeff shifted a little. "I just wanted to say… thank you… for being my friend…"

Tony squeezed his hand. "I'm glad to be your friend, too, Jeff."

Jeff moved himself closer to the brunet, which was not hard, considering how close they already were. "And thanks for taking care of me… You're really the best friend I could ever have."

"Touché," was all Tony could muster up without his voice cracking.

"I really mean it." Jeff began to vent. "I never had someone… care about me so much. Not even my own father. So… doing all these things for me… it really makes an impact."

"…"

They were nose to nose now. Jeff let go of Tony's had and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not cold anymore."

"Neither am I."

Before he could react, Tony untangled himself and gave Jeff a peck precisely on the lips. "Good night, my dear." Tony snuggled himself deep in Jeff's chest, his face burning.

A red-faced Jeff was speechless for a few minutes, only to realize Tony had fallen asleep. Sighing, he hugged his friend even closer to him.

"Good night."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
